overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Tower Objects
Dark Tower Objects are objects that you acquire from different places in The World and are placed in the Dark Tower's Throne Room in Overlord. The Spell Stones are also to be found there, but only the first eight for some reason. The Overlord: Raising Hell-only moulds are to be found in the Forge. Pillars Pillars grant you an extra boost in Health/Mana, or a Minion Horde size increase. Additionally Spell Stones will make new Spells available to the Overlord. For the most part these 18 pillars plus the up to 12 spell stones can be acquired in any order. Health Pillars (6) :* Outside of Castle Spree's dungeon, near the Waypoint gate in the eastern part of the castle. :* Towards the Heaven's Peak swamp, past the graveyard, on the summit where two "skeletal commanders" throw blue energy balls at you. :* Visit the Sacred Grove of the elves in Evernight Forest. :* On the platform opposite the Tower gate in the Golden Hills Stronghold. :* In the Ruborian Desert, after blowing up the bone barrier leading to the next batch of sandworms (near the main Tower gate). Follow the path of the brown sheep up the small hill, in their corral. :* Follow Jewel right up to the retracted bridge that would lead to Ruborian Desert village. Take the path along the right cliff, into the desert, there up in the rock. You will need to destroy about four or five sandworms to make the path safe for you and your minions. Mana Pillars (6) :* In the Evernight Forest, near a Mother Goddess statue next to the Varidian Caverns' entrance. :* After a fight with a succubus near the entrance to the Moist Hollows (cave), where the Blues' hive will be found in Heaven's Peak. :* Facing the closed draw bridge to Angelis Keep in Heaven's Peak, go through the hole in the city wall on the left, into a swamp area. :* In the Skull Den of Evernight Forest, after overcoming the first large "Skull Rat" (with four "Skull Magicians"), keep right, then left to see a small waterfall. :* In the Golden Hills, go right through the village, past the golden bell, up the hill on the right, behind several barrels. :* On the far side of the first sandworm "pit" in the Ruborian Desert. Spell Stones (12+4) :Level 1: :* The Fireball spell is automatically received upon retrieving the Tower Heart. :* Exit the village of Spree via east gate, keep south-east in the ruins of a tower, near the eastern draw bridge, to find the Slow spell. :* The Anger spell can found in the bloody unicorn field, left path from the Evernight Forest Tower gate. :* After destroying the second tree root with the Greens, the Shield spell will be accessible near Oberon in the Evernight Forest. :Level 2: :* After passing the water serpent in the Understreets, entering a large room that also leads to a smelter (fire barrier blocks that path to Understreets(2)), another path exiting to Heaven's Peak town, you find the Confusion spell. :* Exiting the Understreets for the town of Heaven's Peak, keep right of the draw bridge, between several houses, for the Flamethrower spell. :* Enter the inner sanctum of the Mother Goddess Temple in the Evernight Forest to find the Berserk spell. :* The killed Oberon in Evernight Forest drops the Shock Shield spell. :Level 3: :* / From the Golden Hills Tower gate, go through the village, keep left of the bell, at the bridge leading to the mine, keep right and go up the hill, for the "brew party". Here you will either find the Legion of Terror ("evil") or the Legion of Honour ("good") spell, depending on your level of Corruption. :* / Once at the Golden Hills Stronghold, about to enter the gates to the Brewery, keep left but do not cross the wooden bridge, instead go down the right side of it, then up the hill to another golden bell, to find either the Betrayal ("evil") or the Submission ("good") spell. :* / Entering the Brewery of the Golden Hills Stronghold, go straight ahead, keep right of the locked gate in front of you to find either the Infernal Shield ("evil") or the Sanctuary ("good") spell. :* / In the Arcanium Mine in the Golden Hills, before you walk into four barriers with flaming archer dwarves, take the path into the rock on the right to find either the Inferno ("evil") or the Combustion ("good") spell. Minion Pillars (6) :* The first minion pillar is an automatically acquired when you regain the stolen Tower Heart. :* Visiting the Halfling Homes (east of Spree), past the third wooden gate, left, hidden inside a large pumpkin. :* After destroying the third root in the Evernight Forest, in the "Evernight Temple", near the bridge where you need Blues to cross water, three ghost elves loiter here. :* At Halfway to Heaven Inn in Heaven's Peak, in the room of the Order of Red Dawn, pick the left door. :* Once you have the Blues you can finally pick up the pillar just south of the Mellow Hills Tower gate, past the Mana Pit, in the water. :* In the Temple Construction Site (in the Golden Hills Stronghold]), in the vicinity of the "Lava Rock Giant". Smelters Smelters allow you to forge equipment, see Forge. Steel :* Located in a ruined workshop. Leave the village via the western gate (towards the elven forest) at the edge of the fields in Spree. Durium :* Located in the Understreets(2) of Heaven's Peak. Arcanium :* Located in the Arcanium Mine in the Golden Hills. Moulds Moulds allow you to forge unique equipment (Overlord: Raising Hell only!), these are found in the various abysses that suddenly crop up: :* Armour of Fire :* Axe of Confusion :* Harvesting Helmet :* Mace of Doom :* Sword of Life-Stealing see also Mould Minion Hives Browns :* You already have this hive at the beginning of the game. Reds :* This hive is located in the area past the fight with Melvin Underbelly. Greens :* This hive is located in the Varidian Caverns in Evernight Forest. Blues :* This hive is located within the Moist Hollows of Heaven's Peak (deep in a cave). Other Objects These are some other items that will help you along the way. Tower Heart :* Found in the Mellow Hills. Crane :* Found in the Mellow Hills Slave Camp. Beer Kettle ::"Loot this and you'll strike a decisive blow against the Dwarves! The can't cope with sobriety!" — Gnarl :* Found in the Golden Hills Brewery(2). Category:Objects Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell